


There is a crack in everything (that's how the light gets in)

by chonaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Character Study, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Forgiveness, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Injury Recovery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Friendship, Unreliable Narrator, Worldbuilding, dream - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: Lee a été sauvé et protégé par Gaara lors du combat contre Kimimaro. Cependant, le genin est toujours blessé. Il doit donc compter sur l'aide de Gaara pour retourner à Konoha, même si la perspective ne le réjouit pas. Comment va-t-il pouvoir dialoguer avec ce nouvel allié qui a essayé de le tuer quelques mois auparavant ?
Relationships: Gaara & Rock Lee
Kudos: 2





	There is a crack in everything (that's how the light gets in)

**Author's Note:**

> Bien que cette fic en trois parties marche bien toute seule, c'est le début d'une série qui va réécrire le canon à partir de la fin de l'arc de récupération de Sasuke. Attendez-vous donc à d’autres fics qui se passent dans le même univers :) Je croise les doigts pour que ça vous plaise !

Tout d’abord, Lee refusa de demander de l’aide pour marcher. Il possédait la Fougue Triomphante de la Jeunesse, comme disait Maître Gai. Il avait survécu à son opération et un combat contre l’un des hommes d’Orochimaru. Il allait bientôt reprendre son entraînement intensif. Il pouvait supporter les quelques kilomètres qui séparaient la clairière des portes du village, même avec une jambe gauche de plus en plus douloureuse. De plus, demander une main tendue et une épaule secourable à Gaara relevait d’une ironie un peu trop singulière à son goût. 

  
Rock Lee n’était pas un idiot ou un ingrat. Il savait qu’il serait mort sans l’aide du ninja de Suna. Il n’avait qu’à se retourner pour voir les centaines d’os qui avaient surgi du sable et formaient une masse compacte de pics serrés. Il pouvait encore voir le cadavre du ninja ennemi suspendu en l’air, arrêté en plein geste par sa maladie. Gaara avait manqué de perdre la vie pour s’être interposé entre Kimimaro et lui. 

Il refusait de se faire aider parce qu’il détestait attirer la pitié ou, dans le cas de Gaara, le mépris. 

Lee n’avait pas percé toutes les défenses de son adversaire, lui cassant presque le dos, pour que celui-ci le regardât comme Neji l’avait fait pendant les trois premiers mois de leur collaboration (et encore aujourd’hui, certaines fois quand il était plus grognon que d’habitude). 

Lorsque Gaara décida de mettre fin à leur pause, Lee se leva avec précipitation, ignorant la douleur qui s’agrippait à sa jambe en y plantant ses crocs avec une férocité presque admirable. Elle partait de la plante du pied et montait jusqu’à la cuisse, rivalisant avec celle de son bras gauche dont les bandages étaient tâchés de sang aux niveaux de la main et du poignet. Tout ira bien, se disait Lee. Après tout, il était habitué à la douleur. Son corps était son arme de prédilection, plus que les autres ninjas, et ce pour des raisons évidentes. La douleur était indissociable de l’effort et donc, de la réussite.

Cependant, la fatigue montait de plus en plus, voulant sans doute seconder la douleur dans son projet de le ralentir. Heureusement, Lee avait la Volonté Infaillible de la Jeunesse pour le guider, il allait triompher ! Il pouvait même s’aventurer à défier Gaara à la course.  
A la réflexion, c’était une excellente idée ! S’il arrivait en moins de deux minutes à distancer le ninja, il le ferait sans hésiter ! Cette résolution le fit sourire et il plia les genoux, avant de s’élancer. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant que le sol se dérobât sous ses pieds et qu’il se parvint à se rattraper uniquement par réflexe. Le sable amortit encore une fois sa chute. La surprise passée, il jeta un œil en arrière, croisant le visage sans expression de Gaara. Les yeux bleu-vert semblaient l’observer attentivement pendant que leur possesseur s’approchait de lui.   
  
  


– Hey, merci de ton aide, lança énergiquement Lee, comme pour briser la glace. Ça m’apprendra à être aveuglé par l'Énergie de la Jeunesse. Je vais de ce pas repartir et…  
– C’est celle-là, coupa Gaara en s’accroupissant et désignant la jambe qui avait failli finir broyée.  
  
  


Sa voix était grave et monotone, contrastant avec un visage qui conservait encore des rondeurs enfantines. Le contraste ne dérangeait pas Lee. Il était davantage troublé par les doigts qui s'approchaient de la jambière en tissu orange. Une autre personne aurait ajouté « dangereusement », mais Lee pensait que si Gaara avait voulu le tuer, il l’aurait fait bien plus tôt.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Lee en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
  


Ses yeux restèrent focalisés sur la main qui tira sur le tissu pour révéler un autre bout de la combinaison. Il fut donc incapable de voir la micro-expression sur le visage de Gaara. Ce dernier conserva une voix calme et profonde, sans trahir aucune surprise ou déception : 

– Il n’y a pas de poids. 

Décontenancé, Lee leva la tête pour croiser une nouvelle fois son regard sans émotion. Aucune chaleur ne brillait dans les iris clairs et le visage restait indéchiffrable. Lee ne s’en formalisa pas outre mesure. Il rajusta rapidement la jambière, pestant intérieurement sur ses membres défaillants. Il avait fait preuve de négligence dans sa précipitation. La prochaine fois, il vérifierait au préalable si ce qu’il emportait était bien son traitement et pas une bouteille de saké abandonnée sur la table de chevet. Pendant qu’il essayait de se lever, l’autre ninja l’examinait dans les moindres détails, s’attardant sur les deux joues égratignées, la coupure sur la côte gauche, les filets de sang séché, le pied douloureux. Lee avala sa salive, mettant tout son poids sur la jambe droite afin de ne pas perdre l’équilibre. Un petit sourire éclaira son visage quand il y arriva, même si ses membres chancelaient. Il pouvait y arriver. Il irait seulement moins vite. Il ne pouvait pas se battre, il ne pouvait pas courir, mais il pouvait marcher.  
  
  


Il fit quelques pas avant que ses genoux fléchissent et qu’il tombât encore une fois, se retrouvant toujours au creux d’un nid de sable. La frustration le gagna aussitôt, ainsi que la honte. Il détestait s’avouer vaincu. Gaara s’avança vers lui, les bras croisés et s’accroupit pour accrocher son regard.  
  
  


– Tu ne peux pas retourner à Konoha seul. Je te porte.  
  
  


Bien que son ton fût toujours aussi calme, Lee pouvait voir dans l’éclat dur de ses iris que c’était inutile de lutter davantage. Du reste, même s’il était d’ordinaire « aussi têtu qu’un yack en rut » comme disait Tenten, il devait bien admettre qu’il avait vraiment besoin d’aide.  
  
  


– D’accord. Laisse-moi juste marcher, répliqua Lee en se mettant péniblement sur les genoux.  
  
  


Il tendit finalement la main, avec un reste de réticence, une bile amère bullant au creux de la gorge. 

Gaara ne prit même pas la peine d’acquiescer ou de discuter. Saisissant la main de Lee, il l’aida à se relever sans le brusquer. En quelques secondes, ses épaules servaient d’appui pour le blessé. Gaara tenait solidement le bras de Lee, sa main libre posée sur la côte gauche. Lee s’efforça de ne pas coller le ninja plus que nécessaire, de ne pas mettre tout son poids sur les épaules. Certes, Gaara restait un ninja qui portait tout le temps une gourde géante qui devait peser deux fois son poids, il devait donc avoir du muscle. De plus, Lee serait bien la dernière personne sur terre à le qualifier de « frêle » ou « fragile ». Cependant, comme mentionné auparavant, le ninja du sable avait déjà un poids dans le dos et revenait tout juste d’un combat acharné. Lee lui-même faisait 47 kilos quand il ne devait pas dépasser les 40.  
  
  


Lee ne pouvait pas lui demander de faire davantage d’effort quand il l’avait sauvé d’une mort certaine. Ses bras et ses épaules se raidirent quand il mit tout son poids dans ses jambes, accentuant la douleur qui semblait bien décidée à ne pas le quitter. Il ferait avec. Les premiers pas furent les plus durs. Gaara était plus petit que Lee, ce qui créait un déséquilibre, même s’il marchait avec lenteur, lui laissant suffisamment de temps pour aller à son rythme et avancer malgré la souffrance. Lee faisait attention à ne pas le gêner, ne pas avancer trop lentement et rester stable. Ses yeux étaient focalisés sur ses pieds pendant qu’il avançait péniblement ses jambes.  
  
  


Lee respirait profondément, comme il le faisait les rares moments où il acceptait de « faire une pause, espèce de boulet » dixit Tenten et méditer. Il ferma un instant les yeux, de plus en plus conscient qu’il ne pourrait sans doute pas reprendre l'entraînement tout de suite. Peut-être en aurait-il été empêché même si ça n’avait pas été le cas; Maître Tsunade ne semblait pas du genre à apprécier qu’on file en douce après une opération lourde, fut-il pour aider ses camarades.  
  
  


En pensant à eux, Lee sentit l’inquiétude poindre le bout de son nez, même s’il essaya de rationaliser. Neji et Naruto survivraient. C’était sûr et certain. Neji était son éternel rival, le point d’excellence qu’il devait atteindre, le génie contre lequel il devait se mesurer, se jauger, s’améliorer sans cesse. Si l’un des deux devait mourir avant l’autre, c’était bien évidemment Lee lui-même. Quant à Naruto, il était indéniablement imprévisible, foncièrement têtu, extrêmement redoutable. De plus, Sasuke ne pouvait pas être tombé assez bas pour aller jusqu’à blesser gravement son ami. Les autres, Lee les connaissait moins bien, mais ils survivraient eux aussi.  
  
  


Ils devaient tous survivre. Ils n’étaient qu’au début du chemin pour devenir des ninjas d’exception.   
  
  


– Lee, dit Gaara, perturbant ainsi sa réflexion.  
  
  


Lee leva brusquement la tête, se focalisant sur son allié. Encore une fois, Gaara était en train de le détailler avec minutie, comme un chat observant un oiseau perché sur une branche.  
  
  


– Tu as peur.  
  
  


Ce n’était pas une question, seulement un constat lancé sur un ton monotone, avec une légère inflexion métallique aussi petite qu’un grain de sable.  
  
  


– Bien sûr que non, je pensais juste à mes camarades !  
  
  


Pendant une fraction de seconde, le visage de Gaara changea légèrement, puis redevint impassible sans que Lee ait pu déchiffrer l’expression.  
  
  


– C’est pour ça que tu es tendu. Tu es inquiet à cause du lien que tu as avec eux, conclut le ninja du sable d’une voix presque pensive, comme lors de leur discussion sous les arbres.

Il prononçait ces mots comme s’il s’agissait de la conclusion d’une longue et ardue réflexion, ce qui étonna un peu Lee.  
  
  


– Oui, répondit-il sincèrement. 

Puis, il ajouta avec plus d’entrain, comme un réflexe, une protection, une prière : 

– Mais si tu es là, ça veut certainement dire que tes coéquipiers ont aussi été envoyés, donc nos ennemis n’ont aucune chance !  
  
  


A cette idée, il sentit l’énergie de nouveau le gagner, sans doute grâce à l’excitation. Ses camarades étaient forts, c’était une certitude ! Il ne devait pas les sous-estimer ! Les équipiers de Gaara l’étaient aussi. S’ils avaient autant progressé que leur compagnon, ils devaient être terrifiants, même si sans commune mesure avec lui.  
A présent, il émanait de Gaara une puissance qui paraissait sans limite. La gorge de Lee s’était asséchée et son cœur avait tambouriné lourdement dans sa poitrine au cours du combat, l’adrénaline circulant à pleine vitesse dans ses veines. Il aurait voulu combattre lui aussi et montrer ce dont il était capable. Il lui montrerait très bientôt ou il devrait faire trente mille pompes en portant des poids !  
  
  


– Peut-être même qu’ils sont déjà de retour au village, maintenant que j’y pense, un sourire s’étala sur son visage. Il faut que qu’on les rejoigne ! J’ai hâte qu’ils me racontent leurs combats, mais aussi parler du tien à Maître Gai, Neji et Tenten. Tu as été tellement formidable, ils ne vont ne pas en revenir.  
  
  


Ses yeux brillaient, malgré l’apathie apparente de Gaara. Cependant, le sable commençait à se mouvoir sous leurs pas, s’étirant et se roulant au sol comme un animal sauvage, ce qui attira l’attention et la perplexité de Lee. Tout en marchant, il plissa les yeux pour mieux observer les particules de sable se déposer sur ses cuisses, ses genoux, ses chevilles, s’infiltrant même sous ses pieds. Un regard vers Gaara lui apprit que son visage blafard était épargné par le passage de son élément. Il en allait de même pour les vêtements rouge sombre, la gourde et les chaussures.  
  
  


– Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? 

– Tu forces trop sur tes jambes. Tu arrives à conserver un équilibre, mais ça ne fait qu’augmenter la pression déjà existante et abîmer davantage tes muscles. 

  
Les yeux de Lee s’élargirent aussitôt.  
  
  


– Tu es en train de m’aider, balbutia-t- il, pris de court. Le sable me soulage quand je marche, c’est ça ?  
  
  


Gaara ne répondit pas.  
  
  


– Tu n’as pas à faire ça, tu sais. Tu en as déjà fait plus qu’assez. Tu as consommé beaucoup de chakra.  
  
  


– Ce n’est rien, dit Gaara d’une voix toujours aussi neutre, ignorant la mine de plus en plus mortifiée de Rock Lee.  
  
  


– Mais non, ce n’est pas rien ! Tu t’es donné tellement de mal pendant le combat et en plus, tu m’aides déjà à marcher, tu ne vas pas te rajouter une charge supplémentaire.  
  
  


– Ne sois pas ridicule. Je ne fais que mener à bien ma mission, renchérit le ninja du sable.  
  
  


Sa voix paraissait plus sèche, malgré son absence de timbre. C’était peut-être dû à l’éclat dur et intense des yeux sans pupilles et cerclés de noir. Lee se força à se ressaisir, il ne pouvait pas passer tout le trajet à les ralentir par pure fierté. Il serait lui-même frustré si ce genre de situation lui arrivait. 

D’ailleurs, il devait admettre que le soutien du sable diminuait la douleur.

Cependant, comprendre n’effaçait ni la frustration, ni la pointe de honte qu’il ressentait à ce moment précis. Ses yeux noirs se penchèrent de nouveau sur l’amas de sable qui flottait autour de ses jambes, puis le sable qui suivait leurs pas. Lee s’attendait presque à le voir ronronner. Sans doute parce que son esprit dérivait sur le chat roux qui s’allongeait sur le toit où il faisait ses pompes matinales. Celui qui adorait ses caresses et se frottait contre lui. Le souvenir lui mit du baume au cœur. S’il rentrait suffisamment tôt, il pourrait peut-être lui acheter quelques petites friandises. Lee accrut sensiblement son rythme, ne voulant plus être un poids.

Les doigts de Gaara raffermirent aussitôt leurs prises. Le sable alourdit ses jambes, rendant ses mouvements de plus en plus difficiles. Pendant un bref instant, Lee voulut forcer par pur esprit de contradiction, mais se retint. A la place, il se détendit et accepta le rythme qu’ils s’étaient trouvés. Au bout d’un certain temps, la pression du sable s’effilocha pour laisser place à la sensation qui l’aidait à supporter la douleur. 

Par réflexe, Lee tourna la tête vers le visage de son « camarade », s’attardant sur le visage inexpressif, l’idéogramme aussi rouge que ses cheveux et cet air grave qu’accentuait son silence. Bien qu’il fut impossible de sentir son chakra, sans doute une technique de dissimulation, il émanait de lui une impression de force quasi surnaturelle, ce qu’il prouvait sans difficulté. Cependant, il n’était pas inatteignable, Lee l’avait bien démontré, même si cela avait failli tout lui coûter. « Ça en valait la peine ? » avait demandé Tenten à Maître Gai après une autre séance d'entraînement infructueuse, après qu’il fut tombé sans se relever. 

« Regardez dans quel état il s’est encore mis ! C’est bien la peine d’apprendre une technique dangereuse si c’est pour y laisser la peau à la première utilisation ! A ce rythme, il ne va même plus pouvoir marcher !»

  
Lee secoua la tête pour chasser ce souvenir, sachant que d’autres suivraient inéluctablement et qu’ils ne respireraient pas l’Optimisme Vigoureux de la Jeunesse Éternelle, loin de là.  
  
  


Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Il ne voulait pas nourrir de rancune. Il faisait équipe avec Neji depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir combien elle pouvait se montrer dévorante et assécher le cœur. De plus, les épreuves de l’examen n’avaient pas épargné Gaara non plus. Lee posa les yeux sur le baudrier qui soutenait la gourde, celui que le chidori de Sasuke avait percé. Lee se rappela de la main qui s’y était agrippée et qui peinait à retenir le sang, des taches écarlates qui s'élargissaient, dévorant le brun du cuir. 

Gaara avait crié ce jour-là. Un cri qui avait résonné dans tout le stade, désespéré, glaçant et sauvage. Le dos courbé, Gaara avait eu une respiration haletante, saccadée, l’air sombre, choqué.

C’étaient les derniers souvenirs que le disciple de Gai Maito avait de ce jour-là. 

Lee s’était endormi peu après, succombant à l’illusion collective lancé par l’ennemi, emportant avec lui l’image d’un Gaara blême comme un mort. 

Lee aurait sans doute oublié cette scène sans le combat contre Kimimaro. Etre ninja signifiait avoir une sympathie toute relative voire inexistante pour ses adversaires, il le savait bien et c’était sans compter le bagage qu’ils traînaient derrière eux. Cependant, les choses avaient changé. Leurs villages étaient de nouveaux alliés, ils avaient tous deux perdu leurs chefs des mains d’Orochimaru, faisant de lui l’ennemi commun à abattre. L’intervention de Gaara et ses équipiers ne ferait que renforcer des liens qui avaient été naguère fragilisés. Lee aimait ça : former de nouvelles bases restait une bonne façon de laisser le passé derrière soi, de le dépasser pour devenir encore meilleur.

  
Ils pourraient même le faire ensemble, réalisa-t-il soudain. Une excitation bien familière grandit très rapidement en lui, impossible à ignorer ou à faire taire, plus forte qu’un feu de montagne. A cause d’elle, ses yeux brillaient de nouveau et un sourire naquit sur son visage. 

Il releva la tête, sans s’apercevoir que Gaara n’avait pas cessé de l’observer. 

– Dis, je repensais à l’examen de sélection des chûnin.  
  
  


Gaara tressaillit à ces paroles. Une brève tension parcourut ses épaules, sans que Lee pense à faire machine arrière. 

Il se voyait courir dans l’arène, plus rapide que lors de son combat contre Kimimaro. Les coups secs contre le sable, contre la chair, le moment où il s’était envolé pour frapper. Encore et encore. Toujours plus rapide. Toujours plus fort. Et puis, l’ouverture des portes, la douleur se mêlant à l’adrénaline, broyant tout son être. Mais tous étaient témoins de sa force alors ce n’était pas grave. Gaara ne le regardait plus de haut, il ne le pouvait plus. Il était obligé de riposter. Un pouvoir étrange et inouï. Un sourire fou et pourtant… pourtant Lee n’avait pas peur de lui, du moins, pas comme s’il était un monstre issu des légendes, mais comme un adversaire qu’il devait vaincre, un adversaire surpuissant et dangereux… 

Les contre-attaques à parer, la vague qui le balaya contre le mur, le goût du sel se mêlant à celui âcre du sang. Lee s’était relevé. Il avait tout fait pour. Il était déterminé. Son adversaire aussi, les yeux verts soudain intenses et… 

Son cœur avait lourdement battu pendant ce combat, au point de se rompre lui-même. 

S’ils prenaient un nouveau départ, peut-être que leur prochain combat serait meilleur, durerait plus longtemps, tout en ayant cette même hargne, cette même énergie, cette intensité.   
  
  


– Comme nous sommes alliés dorénavant, nous pourrions faire un match revanche. Evidemment, ce n’est pas possible pour l’instant, mais dès que je serai rétabli, je n’attendrai que ça ! déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme. Je vais m’améliorer afin de faire honneur à tes efforts et te montrer l’étendue de la Fougue de ma Jeunesse ! Comme Maître Gai le dit toujours, nous combattons toujours plus ardemment après une longue période d’inactivité. Surtout en face d’un adversaire de grande valeur.  
  
  


Gaara arrêta aussitôt de marcher, ce qui surprit Lee dont le genou gauche fléchit légèrement avant de se redresser. 

Les yeux cerclés de noir étaient grand ouverts, dévorant son visage, puis se froncèrent en deux fentes serrées, les prunelles claires à peine discernables. Ce n’était pas la réaction que Lee avait escompté. Il avait envisagé soit un « oui » froid, soit un « non » catégorique parce qu’après tout, Gaara avait gagné le match. A la place, il sentait le corps se tendre davantage. Les ongles s’enfoncèrent dans sa chair.  
  
  


– Je suis plus fort que toi, déclara Gaara d’une voix aussi froide que calme, rapprochant sensiblement sa tête de la sienne. J’ai failli te tuer deux fois. _Il_ m’en a empêché, mais sans _lui_ , tu serais _mort_. Tu as mis en jeu ton existence et j’ai _gagné_.

On reprochait souvent à Lee de se laisser guider par ses émotions et que celles-ci se lisaient parfaitement sur son visage. D’une certaine manière, c’était vrai. Dans la même veine, on disait souvent qu’il avait un instinct de préservation des plus déficients, même selon les standards assez bas des ninjas. Par contraste, Maître Gai louait régulièrement son courage et sa fougue, ce qui enjoignait Lee à ne pas changer d’attitude. Un autre que lui aurait pris peur à cet instant même. Pour sa part, si un frisson parcourut son échine, il ressentait surtout une profonde perplexité face à la réaction de Gaara. Il avala difficilement sa salive, la gorge sèche, ne comprenant pas pourquoi une vague de tension saturait maintenant l’air. Les grains de sables suspendus restaient immobiles, comme autant de kunai prêts à frapper. Pourtant, la peur n’était pas là. Gaara ne le tuerait pas, c’était une certitude. 

– Je sais, dit Lee d’un ton sérieux, le même qu’il avait employé lors de leur discussion sous les arbres. C’est pour ça que je veux me battre de nouveau contre toi.  
  
  


Le silence accueillit sa réplique. Le regard de Gaara se fit encore plus lourd et perçant, si c’était possible. Un long moment passa sans qu’il prononce un mot ou ne relâcha sa prise. Lee lui offrit un regard franc, sérieux et direct, sans penser à des choses très triviales comme « éviter d’énerver davantage le ninja qui a failli détruire ma vie et qui, d’après ce qu’il vient de dire, a tenté de me tuer une seconde fois. ». Il avait survécu à une opération qui avait une chance sur deux de le tuer, d’emporter aussi Maître Gai par la même occasion. Avant de s’endormir, il s’était juré que s’il survivait, il se battrait pour ne plus jamais avoir de regret, pour ne plus se sentir enfermé dans une cage pendant que les autres combattaient, progressaient, _vivaient_.  
  
  


– J’ai aimé notre combat. Pas tout, évidemment. Cependant, le reste oui et je suis prêt à le revivre, tenta-t-il d’argumenter. C’est vrai que tu as gagné, mais je suis toujours là et je vais devenir encore meilleur.  
  
  


Gaara conservait toujours son expression indéchiffrable, il baissa sa tête et détourna son regard, comme si la discussion était close ou ne l’intéressait plus.  
  
  


– Tu n’arriveras pas à m’éliminer, articula-t-il d’une voix sans timbre qui contrastait avec la raideur de son corps. Je veillerai à ne pas te tuer quand tu essayeras. Cependant, le sable n’aura aucune pitié pour toi.   
  
  


La perplexité de Lee était maintenant à son paroxysme et ses yeux, pleins d’une surprise sans commune mesure, paraissaient encore plus exorbités que d’ordinaire. Fait rare chez lui, il eut du mal à articuler sa réponse. Les syllabes troublées s’entrechoquèrent dans sa gorge, se bousculèrent contre ses lèvres et seulement quelques-unes purent s’échapper avec une extrême maladresse:  
  
  


– Pourquoi voudrais-je une chose pareille ? 

Gaara ne daigna pas relever la tête et encore moins répondre. Il fixait un point à l’horizon comme si le poids sur ses épaules ne pesait rien. Néanmoins, il restait toujours aussi tendu, même lorsqu’il recommença à marcher sous une impulsion soudaine. A leurs pieds, le sable se mouvait avec souplesse, crissant à n’en plus finir, persiflant comme un animal sauvage qui montrait les crocs à un prédateur. 

Pourtant, rien n’avait changé dans l’expression de Gaara, mis à part un mince froncement du front qui ne dura qu’un instant. Lee racla sa gorge de plus en plus sèche et dit d’une voix sérieuse.   
  
  


– Je ne veux pas t’éliminer Gaara, je veux seulement me battre contre toi en tant que camarade.  
  
  


D’abord, les prunelles bleu-vert se rétrécirent avant de se poser de nouveau sur lui. Lee attendit que le ninja du sable dise quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Il se contenta de le jauger en silence. Lee ne lisait aucune chaleur dans le regard turquoise, mais il ne ressentait aucune envie meurtrière malgré la tension toujours présente dans les épaules. S’il ne réussissait pas à améliorer les choses, Lee jura de retenir sa respiration jusqu’à leur arrivée au village, non, jusqu’à ce qu’il parvint à faire rire Gaara !  
  
  


Lee leva son pouce devant les yeux effarés de Gaara. Immédiatement après, il lui fit un énorme sourire qui révéla ses dents à la blancheur éclatante due à un brossage quotidien acharné. Merci encore pour le dentifrice, Maître Gai !  
  
  


Gaara passa du pouce au sourire de Lee, une question muette en suspend sans qu’il ouvre la bouche. 

– Nous n’avons pas un passé facile, toi et moi. Cependant, je suis certain que nous pouvons le dépasser pour devenir encore meilleurs. Nous sommes alliés. Je sais que c’est ta mission, mais tu m’as sauvé et protégé sans relâche. Pour l’instant, c’est sans doute pas grand-chose, mais avec de la Volonté et du Travail, je suis certain qu’on peut…  
  
  


– Tu veux un lien avec moi, coupa Gaara, le souffle court. Tu veux un lien avec moi et tu n’as pas _peur_.  
  
  


– Pourquoi aurais- je peur ? demanda aussitôt Lee, quelque peu frustré de ne pas avoir pu finir son discours plein de Pardon et d’Amitié Future.  
  
  


Gaara s’arrêta une nouvelle fois, le dévisageant comme jamais il ne l’avait fait. Ses iris rétrécis tremblaient dans le blanc immense des yeux agrandis. Le cœur de Lee s’accéléra parce que, au vu des spasmes du sable, quelque chose n’allait définitivement pas. Gaara prit de profondes inspirations, les narines frémissantes, tout en le tenant solidement, comme s’il craignait une tentative d’évasion.

Lee ferma les yeux et se força lui-même à se calmer. Pourquoi insistait-il autant alors que Gaara était si étrange ? Peut-être pour ça. Peut-être parce que Lee pensait chaque mot en affirmant que le combat était magnifique. Peut-être aussi à cause de cette discussion sous les arbres et celle qu’il venait d’avoir. Il avait réussi à ouvrir des brèches dans la défense de Gaara. Il était prêt à le refaire, sur n’importe quel terrain.  
  
  


– Gaara, je suis désolé si j’ai dit quelque chose de mal. Je voulais simplement te proposer de repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Ça ne sert à rien de se focaliser sur le passé. Mon Maître dit toujours que pour construire le futur, il faut certes le prendre en compte, mais surtout le dépasser et aller de l’avant sans regarder en arrière.  
  
– Comment ?

  
  
Des éclats métalliques sous-jacents crépitaient dans cette question, mais aussi des brins de stupéfaction et de rage mêlées. Quelque chose d’autre demeurait, sans que Lee fût capable de l’identifier.  
  
  


– En travaillant d’arrache-pied.  
– Tu dis ça comme si c’était facile, dit froidement Gaara.  
– Justement, ça ne l’est pas. C’est pour cette raison que ça en vaut la peine.  
  
Gaara le regardait d’un air sombre, sans dire un mot. Le cœur de Lee battait toujours aussi durement dans sa poitrine, comme pour clamer une nouvelle fois sa volonté au monde. Sa gorge s'asséchait de plus en plus et son souffle profond envahissait progressivement ses oreilles, couvrant les bruits de la forêt. Il réalisa après une fraction de seconde qu’il s’était intuitivement calqué sur la respiration de son camarade. Le visage de Gaara restait près du sien. Cette proximité permettait d’étudier minutieusement le moindre détail de la peau sans cicatrice, les cernes noires, l’éclat des iris turquoise, la courbe du nez, le rouge éclatant des cheveux écarlates, retracer les contours du visage. . 

Lee avala difficilement le peu de salive qui restait dans sa bouche, conscient de son impolitesse. Cependant, Gaara était si proche et Lee restait un ninja. Guetter une occasion de rassembler des informations faisait tout autant partie de son métier que de savoir donner des coups. Cependant, il n’apprit rien de nouveau, ayant déjà noté les changements d’habit. Concernant son langage corporel, Gaara ne laissait rien filtrer la plupart du temps. Ce fut à peine si Lee parvenait à décrypter son expression actuelle.  
  
Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Gaara, surtout pas quand il venait de parler de La Sagesse de La Volonté de la Jeunesse. Au contraire, il fallait garder un Regard Franc et Plein de Détermination, que Gaara puisse voir l’étendu de sa Volonté. Etre captivé par elle comme un papillon par la flamme d’une bougie. Il devait en être de même pour leur futur combat et les autres, parce que Lee souhaitait de tout son cœur qu’ils combattirent autant que possible.  
  
Un léger froncement du front se forma sur le visage de Gaara, toujours aussi silencieux. Une brève poussée indiqua à Lee qu’il était temps de se remettre en route. Le sable tournoyait maintenant sans violence, sans brutalité, comme pour mieux effacer cette tension si particulière qui avait empesté l’air. Profitant de cette accalmie muette, la douleur et la fatigue s’acharnèrent davantage pour prendre possession de son corps, gagnant peu à peu du terrain. Evidemment, Lee les combattit malgré ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes. Ses muscles ankylosés s’apaisaient sous les douces caresses du vent. Les odeurs de terre et de fleurs piquaient agréablement son nez, parvenant à le détendre sans peine. Il imaginait les fruits se balançant sur les branches, leurs chairs tendres sous ses dents, leur jus sucré envahissant sa bouche. Son ventre grogna à cette image, lui rappelant au passage qu’il n’avait pas avalé quelque chose depuis 48 heures à cause de l’opération. Ce n’était qu’un obstacle de plus, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Cette ferme résolution à l’esprit, il fronça les sourcils, les yeux illuminés par la Flamme de la Détermination Infinie. Hors de question de flancher alors que Gaara était aussi fatigué que lui sinon plus, après tout, trois jours étaient nécessaires pour faire le trajet entre… 

Il se figea presque à cette idée, soudain foudroyé par un doute. Trois jours, se répéta-t- il en regardant Gaara. Son visage restait toujours aussi neutre, les yeux fixés sur la jambe gauche de Lee. Il avait quelque chose de pensif, sans ce côté sinistre que lui prêtaient ses souvenirs. Etait-ce seulement parce qu’il l’avait sauvé ou parce qu’ils s’étaient parlé plus de quelques minutes et pour dire autre chose que « je vais te faire mordre la poussière ici et maintenant » ? Ce n’était pas important, conclut Lee en replongeant dans sa réflexion, un peu frustré et gêné d’avoir été si facilement distrait. Il n’était pas familier des longues réflexions… 

« Eh ben tu devrais », grinça avec condescendance Neji dans ce qui était à la fois un souvenir et son imagination. « Tu as beau vouloir ressembler à Maitre Gai, c’est impossible. Il peut maîtriser le ninjutsu, même si sa spécialité reste le taijutsu. Alors, arrête de faire l’idiot et creuse toi la tête de temps à autre si tu veux être un ninja à peu près valable. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d’être un boulet, toi plus que nul autre. »

Même si la frustration gronda en lui, Lee devait reconnaître qu’il avait marqué un point. D’ailleurs, il l’avait bien compris à l’époque, sinon il ne se serait pas lancé de multiples défis en conséquence, travaillant sans relâche...

Lee prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, retraçant sans difficulté une carte précise des différents pays comme s’il l’avait entre les mains. 

Il fallait au mieux deux jours pour rallier le pays du feu et celui du vent en courant au maximum. La déser… _disparition_ de Sasuke fut connue seulement la veille, vers quatre heures du matin. 

En toute logique, l’équipe de Gaara aurait déjà dû avoir quitté Suna pour être arrivé sur place aussi rapidement, voire être déjà postée près de la frontière au moment de recevoir leur mission. Mais dans ce cas, que faisaient- ils ? Repérage, escorte ou poursuite de traîtres ? Après tout, son alliance avec le sable avait sans doute permis à Orochimaru de sonder les forces de ce village, peut-être de rameuter des talents inestimables pour son propre compte. 

Lors des veillées, Tenten racontait souvent des histoires sur les Trois Ninja Légendaires. Dans celles-ci, Orochimaru apparaissait comme un être à l’intelligence froide et au charisme indéniable, ce qui en faisait un être sans scrupule et qui ne reculait devant rien pour atteindre son but. 

Sasuke pourrait très bien être une victime parmi d’autres d’une liste déjà bien remplie. Lee fronça les sourcils, le cœur serré. Sasuke. Est-ce que Naruto l’avait déjà rattrapé ?

– Tu es plus lent, commenta Gaara. 

– Ah pardon. J’étais en train de réfléchir, répondit-il aussitôt, mortifié, sans faire attention à sa voix rauque. J’espère que Naruto va bien.

Gaara resta silencieux, plissant les yeux, observant le ventre bruyant de Lee, puis ses membres blessés. La honte monta en flèche chez le disciple de Gai Maito, rivalisant presque avec les protestations de son estomac. Ce dernier était sans aucun doute prêt à déclarer son indépendance et défier les autres organes pour devenir sa priorité numéro un. Il constituait un allié de choix pour la douleur qui mâchait ses membres et ses muscles lourds. 

_Je peux encore avancer_ , psalmodiait intérieurement Lee. _Il suffit que je me concentre et ça va aller. Encore, encore… un pas, deux, trois… si je n’arrive pas à cent, je ferais cent pompes avec six tonnes… six, sept…_

Toujours silencieux, Gaara ralentissait de plus en plus son allure sans que Lee ait le réflexe de protester, trop occupé à lutter contre la torpeur-limace lovée dans son crâne. Elle grignotait son cerveau la coquine, mais elle était tellement douce. Elle lui faisait voir d’adorables crapauds aux ventres énormes. Ils sautaient de nénuphar en nénuphar à la recherche de mouches savoureuses. Et pendant ce temps, les écureuils couraient toujours plus vite, bruns et verts, avec dans le dos, un parchemin explosif qu’ils ne pouvaient pas enlever. Mais ce n’était pas grave, l’important, c’était d’avancer alors que le monde autour se floutait… comme si des gouttes de pluie noyait l’encre du monde… plif, plaf, plouf… 

Lee reprit ses esprits seulement lorsque sa cheville gauche se tordit. Il geignit et grimaça sans se soucier de se contenir. Il devait rester debout, debout… 

Le sable s’était jeté sur le pied comme un chat sauvage et l’aida à retrouver son équilibre. 

Lee devait admettre qu’il commençait à l’aimer. 

– Je te tiens, souffla de loin une voix dépourvue de froideur. 

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques minutes, laissant à Lee le temps d’avaler difficilement sa salive à cause de sa gorge asséchée, de respirer un bon coup. La douleur à la cheville s’en allait trop lentement à son goût. Il avait honte de sa faiblesse, sentait la rage et la frustration bouillir dans ses veines. Il devait se dépasser et faire de son mieux, maintenant plus que jamais. 

Neji devait avoir déjà fini son combat et ne l’avait sans doute pas attendu pour progresser. L’écart entre eux s’était creusé. C’était inacceptable. Il devait le rattraper, comme tous les autres, puis les vaincre. Là, tous serait obligé de reconnaître ses efforts, sa valeur et son existence étant de ninja. Il sentit, presque avec délice la douleur pulser dans ses veines au rythme de son cœur. C’était normal d’avoir mal. Il allait devenir fort s’il la cherchait, s’il en faisait un maître et non une gêne comme maintenant. Un tremplin, un salut, pas un serpent qui serrait ses anneaux contre sa peau. Il suffirait d’une morsure, mais non… non, il allait se battre, jura-il le cœur battant. Ses genoux fléchirent. Il jura de ramper, sans s’embarrasser de choses triviales comme “marcher droit”. 

Il allait… il allait… 

Lee sentit un contact doux sur son visage, quelque chose avec une odeur chaude et âcre à la fois. Puis, un coup le frappa par derrière et il tomba, tomba, tomba… 

_…neuf cent, neuf cent un, neuf cent deux, neuf cent trois, neuf cent quatre, neuf cent cinq, neuf cent six, neuf cent sept, neuf cent huit, neuf cent neuf, neuf cent dix…  
  
  
_

L’enfant avait beau enchaîner les signes, les techniques, les leçons, les entraînements, rien ne se passait. Aucune illusion, substitution ou transformation. Rien.  
Pourtant, il avait travaillé si dur, apprenant par cœur chaque signe, récitant à voix haute ses leçons jusqu’à l’aube pour les graver dans sa mémoire. Les autres enfants se moquaient, mais il n’avait pas l’intention de se laisser abattre. Il allait devenir fort, fort, fort…  
  
– Abandonne Lee, recommanda Tenten avec un mélange de lassitude et d’inquiétude bien familier, les mains sur les hanches dans une posture quasi maternelle. 

Elle le regardait comme s’il était seulement un enfant trop têtu et borné pour son bien, incapable de savoir ce qui était bon pour lui.

– Tu sais que tu ne peux pas gagner, tu as essayé cent fois, ajouta-t-elle en le surplombant toujours, pendant qu’il peinait à se relever.  
  
  


Lee avait déjà entendu ce discours, suffisamment pour pouvoir imiter la moindre inflexion de la voix, le ton à la fois inquiet et plein de hauteur. Couverts de bleus, haletant, il grimaçait en foudroyant du regard Neji qui le toisait de haut comme d’habitude.

  
  
– C’est sans espoir, Lee. Peu importe si t’entraines deux, trois ou même cinq fois plus dur que moi, tu ne pourras jamais me battre. Le destin en a décidé ainsi. Trouve-toi d’autres rivaux et accepte tes limites. Ça vaut mieux pour toi.  
  
Lee se fracassa le crâne contre la poutre d’entrainement pour ne plus entendre la voix froide de son équipier. Elle le poursuivit, jusqu’à ce qu’une autre se fasse entendre.  
  
– Hey, regardez qui voilà, Rock Lee, le raté ! Ça fait un bail, t’es pas encore mort ? Oh ça devrait plus tarder vu ta tronche ! gloussa un de ses anciens camarades de classe en le croisant dans le couloir de l’hôpital. 

A ces mots, les doigts de Lee se serrèrent sur sa béquille, ce qui acheva de rendre le jeune ninja chauve hilare.

  
  
– Mon pauvre vieux, t’as l’air toujours aussi paumé après quoi… un mois ? Hey, vois le bon côté des choses, t’auras vécu ton rêve pendant un an, c’est déjà bien pour une merde dans ton genre.  
  
Il allait leur montrer, il allait leur montrer, Il allait leur _montrer_ …  
  
  


_… mille neuf cent quatorze, mille neuf cent quinze, mille neuf cent seize, mille neuf cent dix-sept…  
  
  
_

Encore et encore.  
Jusqu’à ce qu’il fut un ninja assez puissant pour ne plus inspirer le mépris.  
  
– C’est _inutile_ , Lee.  
  
Qu’est-ce qu’il en savait ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils en savaient _tous_ ?  
Rien ne l’était avec beaucoup d’effort.  
Rien.  
(Sauf composer les signes des jutsu.)  
  
  


_… mille cinq cent dix-neuf, mille cinq cent cinq vingt, mille cinq cent vingt et un, mille cinq cent vingt-deux…_

  
  
– Pauvre, pauvre petite chose, gâcher sa vie avec un projet pareil, si c’est pas malheureux…  
  
– La pauvre petite chose gâche surtout la vie de ses camarades en étant une gêne. Elle ferait mieux de rester à sa place au lieu de se tourner en ridicule.  
  
Lee ne se retourna pas. Il avait rendez-vous avec Maitre Gai et dans peu de temps, il aurait son propre appartement. L’orphelinat ne sera bientôt plus qu’un lointain souvenir.  
Dans un an, il serait chûnin et Maitre Gai serait si fier, fier, _fier_ …  
  
  


_… mille six cent cinquante, mille six cent cinquante et un, mille six cent cinquante-deux, mille six cent cinquante-trois, mille six cent cinquante- quatre, mille six cent cinquante-cinq…  
  
  
_

Il battit Sasuke, le prodige des Uchiwa (vit Sasuke devenir plus fort en copiant en peu de temps ce qu’il avait mis des années à acquérir)  
Il protégea Sakura, son amour (s’effondra sur le sol, l’oreille gauche endommagée pendant qu’une merveilleuse migraine martelait joyeusement son crâne)  
Il combattit Gaara avec vaillance et courage (manqua de _mourir_ )  
  
  


Relève-toi, relève-toi, _relève-toi_.  
  
  


Encore. Encore. Et _encore_.

  
  
L’os se planta dans son torse, s’enfonça lentement dans la chair pendant que de longs doigts arachnéens serrèrent sa gorge. Bouche ouverte, yeux exorbités, Lee essaya de respirer. Il ne put que cracher du sang.  
  


Encore. Encore. Et _encore_.


End file.
